Bugs, Glitches and Exploits
This page is a list of all major bugs, glitches, and exploits in Skyblock history. A more extensive list of current bugs can be found in this thread. Definitions * A bug (also known as a glitch) is an error in the program that causes it to function improperly. ** Some bugs don't give an advantage. ** Examples include, but are not limited to, duplication or anti-knockback. * Exploits are loopholes based on game mechanics that are not intended for gameplay. Examples include, but are not limited to, AFK XP farming. * Abusing bugs or exploits can get you banned according to Hypixel's rules. Piggy Bank Withdrawal Bug Status: Prior to December 3, the Piggy Bank was able to interact with the Banker remotely. The function was originally meant to only be able to deposit coins, but after depositing the coins, you would be able to open the original bank menu, allowing you to withdraw coins without a cooldown. The bug was patched on December 1, and the new function of the Piggy Bank on December 3. The Personal Bank is now used, and can be upgraded with Guy in the Hub Island. Slime Hat Exploit Status: There was an exploit involving the Slime Hat and a host of other ones in a bug called "armor stacking". The Slime Hat Exploit operated like this: You wear the slime hat on your head, then take it off then replace it with an Accessory, then switch back to your normal helmet, then you get anti-knockback. The bug was thought to be patched on January 9, 2020. It still works using Power Orbs. Private Island Bed Exploit Status: This bug isn't very well known, and the way it works isn't well documented. Here is what we know; if you have more information, be sure to leave it here. * This bug allowed players to farm Candy at an insane rate during the Spooky Festival, allowing them to easily get a Skeleton Horse Pet. * It was used in the 15th Spooky Festival, by Menacing Banana and others. * It somehow involved beds. * It was patched on January 9, 2020, when the skeleton horses were removed. Hopper Glitches Status: In early Skyblock, items such as fairy souls, bait, coins on the ground, skeleton hat bones, and etc. could be picked up with hoppers. These items are now extremely expensive. Backpack Duplication Status: The backpack duplication was an exploit that happened when wearing a backpack (a head item) without a helmet currently in the slot. It would open the backpack content, allow the user to take out items, and take the backpack off the head without actually removing the item from the original backpack that was being held. It involved the YouTuber Pigicial, whose rank was removed and was temporarily banned from SkyBlock for publicizing the bug instead of reporting it directly to a staff member Hypixel. Feb 8, 2020. About the Situation with Pigicial Hypixel Forums.. Hypixel Staff had to manually go over 25,000 accounts to remove or rollback duplicated items. Only extreme cases were punished. Vampire Mask AFK XP Exploit Status: The vampire mask AFK XP exploit allowed one to harvest combat XP in the private island by using teleport pads to change one's direction, bypassing the anti-macro system that checks for head movement before awarding XP. The user would then equip a vampire mask near combat mobs by killing them using the mask's effect. This no longer works as the mask cannot be used in the private island. References Category:Glitches Category:Bugs Category:Exploits